Nadiya's Tale
by ChmonChallen
Summary: Nadiya was a princess. A special one. After being treated like a guinea pig, she ran away, to a faraway land. WHere will it take her? What will happen? Romance? Drama? Death? Life?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I was born a princess, but lived the life of a run-away. I became a rebel, a ruler, and found powers that I didn't know I possessed. But I'm sure I'm getting ahead of myself. So let's start from the beginning…

I was born on the planet of Saturn in the year 3000. It was April 6th, at precisely 7:08 in the morning when I was born. My father was the King of our Country, Fairmu'ta and my mother, the Queen. About fifteen minutes after I was born, the Royal Jewel Setter lodged a diamond heart into my belly button. Good thing I was too young to remember the pain. The diamond is my birthstone and my favorite jewel. Did you know it's the hardest mineral? Well, I'm getting side tracked. Sorry. Anyways, at the age of ten, my mother came in with a container or oddly shaped blocks. She placed them in front of me and told me to make a tower out of them. Another one of my mom's games. She always had games for me. Not the fun kinds either. I took the wooden blocks and fit them together. Like a puzzle almost. When I was done I had a weird sort of tower shaped thing. She did a little delicate gasp and put her pale hand over her cherry red lips. "You're special." She said to me before she ran off. To this day I wished I'd never heard those words.

The next three years, a little fuzzy, but what I remember was pure, pure torture. I remember wires, lots of wires, all connected to me. Tests I think. Yeah. And then lots of training. Training for… some weird thing I could do. I could make a little cloud come a couple feet from the ground and snow. Big whoop. Snow. Yay. I remember at the age of thirteen, I got quite sick of it. I was like a guinea pig. So I took a leather knapsack and put a blanket, loose shirt and pants I had stolen from the stable bow, and a couple of the many diamonds I had. At night, I snuck into the stables and jumped on my white stallion, Sirree. We galloped out of there and across the green fields. That's the last I saw of my mother and father.

I guess this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One

Nadiya stood at the edge of the city. The wind blew her long glossy blonde hair around her face. Very irritating. The wind lightened and her hair fell back down lightly to her knees. Her light green eyes surveyed the land ahead. It was a dry, dry city. The ground was a yellow orange stone. With sand scattered around, blowing everywhere. The houses were made of yellow stone, with windows without glass. She'd start here. She marched confidently down with Sirree to the gates. One large guard blocked her path. She glared at him, "Scuzi I want to go in."

He glared right back at her, "Nobody goes in without proper paper work." She pulled out a small dagger.

"Let me in. NOW." He laughed and she thrust the dagger towards his throat. He immediately stopped and glared at her once again before stepping to the side, "We can find you. It won't be hard to find you blondie." She threw her head up defiantly and walked past him, pulling Sirree along. As soon as she stepped past the gate a hand grabbed her in the alley. She tried to scream but a tan hand clamped around her mouth. She was pushed against the hard wall and she breathed heavily. She looked into the eyes of her kidnapper. Dangit. How can she be mad at such a handsome guy? He had black messy hair and the mossy-est green eyes she ever saw. Him wearing ripped jeans and a tight white shirt showing his six-pack didn't help either.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he nearly exploded in her face as quietly as one could. She glanced around, not sure how to respond. "Come on!" he whispered-yelled as he pulled her along.

"My horse!" she managed to stutter. He whistled and an old man took Sirree away. Her mouth dropped open. "He…just…HE JUST TOOK MY HORSE!" The young man gave her an exasperated look.

"I know where he's keeping him don't worry now come AWN!!" he pulled her into a small shop in the alleyway. "We got another one Jeff." A slightly older guy with mussy blonde hair looked up. He must be 25. Goodness Gracious! She thought with wide eyes. Is every guy in this city hot? Jeff was wearing just ripped jeans and his six pack glistened from him sweating in the heat.

He bowed low and laughed, "This way my lady." He said gallantly before leading her to a rough brown leather seat. "Close your eyes and it will soon be over."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? What will be over?" He stuck a mask over her mouth and nose and before she could protest gas leaked through and she sucked it in. Oh nooo….Sleeping gas….why meee?? She thought as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally, her eyes closed and she succumbed to the darkness.

Nadiya woke up later, lying in a white cotton bed. She jumped up. The young man that brought her to the house earlier was sitting in a chair smiling. She furrowed her eyebrows. Something was obviously humorous. She eyed him suspiciously as she walked by, and stopped suddenly. She turned slowly to a mirror hanging on the wall. Her Hair was jet black, with a white shine in it. Her eyes were now the lightest, palest, blue. And her skin, once pale, now had a tan to it. She opened her mouth and screamed. The man jumped up and tackled her to the ground clamping her mouth, "SHUT. UP." He whispered/screamed to her face. For the second time that day

"Lay off her James." The blonde man stood in the doorway, smirking. He smiled kindly, "He's such a flirter, sorry." James jumped up and ran out of the room, obviously embarrassed. She wiped her lips and forced a smile on her face. She pulled herself up on the bed and he sat next to her. "So I guess you want to know about your…hair…and…eyes and skin?" She chuckled.

"Yeah something like that." She crossed her legs in an Indian style and fingered her silky black hair. Seeing such tan hands was quite a shock too. He sighed.

"You probably want to know what's going on, yes?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. She nodded numbly, not really listening to the words coming out of his mouth but at his mouth itself. "Well," he paused, "See," he hesitated, "We're in the middle of a war." That caught her attention.

"Wait. WHAT?!" She stood up pacing, "I walked into a town in the middle of a WAR?!" He chuckled and nodded.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and five guards ran in, all pointing spears and the two.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE. WE HAVE FOUND YOU. YOU WILL DIE." 


End file.
